


Blue

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Candy Addiction, Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, Weed, angel grace, blue has EDS, blue is nonbinary, double the tricksters double the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: The sequel to "the lost grace"Blue is adjusting to life in the bunker
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone back for a reread after sept/28/2020   
> SURPRISE! blue is nonbinary!! This work has been updated to reflect their pronouns!!

It'd been three days and a few things were certain. Firstly, Blue had gained an incredible level of constitution from their grace, and could out drink the Winchesters any day, nearly making it to the level of the full angels. Secondly, Blue's sweet tooth was rival only to Gabe's and between the two they could surely rid the world of its sugar supply if left unattended too long. And third, Blue and Gabe together was both a perfectly wonderful and perfectly horrible combination all at the same time. They fed off each other's energy and were both highly encourageable, to say the least. 

It was about one in the afternoon and Gabe and Blue were hiding out in the TV room. They sit cross-legged on the floor surrounded by candy, assorted snacks, several colorful kazoos, and a rolling tray. 

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I sat on the floor?" Blue mused absent-mindedly, re-lighting the joint in their hand. They took a long puff and held it, passing the joint to Gabe  
Gabe took it, smiling

"Young and spry again, just look at what I do to you." He said with a chuckle, before taking a drag.

Blue looked off into space.   
"Gabe?"   
"Yes, bluelicious?"   
"How did everyone know my pronouns without me telling them? I'm used to strangers misgendering me, but right from the start sam knew."   
Gabe paused.   
"Light another one, this is intense but I have a feeling you've uh, read worse."   
Blue lit another joint and took two big puffs and passed it.   
Gabe waived it away.  
"Nah, I just wanted you to be extra baked because i feel like your reaction will be funnier that way. Okay, so when you fuck an angel, there's grace transfer. If you do it frequently enough for long enough you can end up causing residual grace buildup."  
Blue stared a moment and then fell over laughing   
"You and sammy have fucked so much that he has angel powers"  
"Only minor ones, but yes. Dean and cas also."

"Dammit, guys are you getting baked again in here?!" Sam's voice came from down the hall

"Oh shit!" The tricksters said in perfect unison, butting out the joint and opening all the candy to try and make it smell more sweet and less like pot smoke. 

"Pssttt!! Gabe!! Grace warm the hot chocolate!!" Blue whispered urgently  
It began steaming and they both got up and started jogging around the room wafting the sweet cocoa scented steam around the room. 

"I think it's working!!" Blue said turning toward Gabe, just then noticing Sam standing in the doorway in a silent fit of laughter. 

"Please don't stop. And next time remember sharing is caring." He finally managed to choke out

"I thought we were doing such a good job, too." Gabe sighed

"Dean and cas wanted to have some kind of meeting in the war room. Are you two going to be able to focus on it?" 

The tricksters faked looking shocked 

"Us?! unable to focus?!" Gabe asked in mock horror

"I've never heard such a thing, honestly." Blue added

"Though I guarantee our meeting was better." Gabe noted

"I do have to say I reserve the right to bring snacks." Blue said returning to their pile of goodies on the floor and picking up a massive jar of blue raspberry bonbons and a tub of cotton candy 

"Oooh!! I'll bring the music!!" Gabe said gleefully gathering kazoos, then turning back to blue he added "share the blue bonbons, my blue beauty?" 

"Of course but I don't know who this beauty is" blue responded with a defiant smirk

Gabe frowned "Hey. I take offense to that. A drop of my grace formed you. By default that insults me too. You're made partially of angel grace, a divine substance. You're divine by nature."

Blue stared but said nothing, brain short-circuiting at the realization that insulting themself insulted Gabe, and that was the last thing they wanted. 

"Come on, darling, we have to get to this meeting" Gabe told them finally after letting them think for a moment. 

The tricksters chose chairs side by side, plopping down all the snacks and getting comfy, they started talking amongst themselves while waiting for dean and cas to join them. 

'Can you play a kazoo with a bonbon in your mouth' Gabe asked blue with a smirk

"Omg, I don't know!" They responded cracking open the jar and eagerly grabbing out one of the bright blue candies. They popped it in their mouth and picked up the kazoo and gave it a blow. 

"Okay now do two!"  
"You try one first!"  
"Okay, then do two!"

They were fifteen bonbons by the time dean and cas got to the room.

In the last three days, there had been over thirty supply runs for candy. There had been over one hundred fits of laughter for ridiculous reasons, all the food in the bunker was changed for candy using angel grace, kazoo music could be heard day and night, and (though cas didn't mind this as much) Gabe had used his grace to turn one full room of the bunker into an apiary now that blue no longer had any allergies and could keep all the bees they wanted. The only thing that wasn't getting done was any planning on saving the world. Which was totally okay, because it's not like that was why blue was brought there. 

Dean sighed heavily but didn't say anything as he took his seat, across from Blue  
Cas sat beside him  
"What do you both have in your mouths?" Cas questioned with a tired sigh

Blue smiled dripping brightly colored fruit-scented drool down their chin. Sam smirked.

"Charming." Cas assessed dryly "now we need to get to more important matters. We've had the trickster available at our disposal for three days and we've not even begun to start exploring..." 

Meanwhile, there was a whispered "twenthyeith" *giggle* followed by a quiet kazoo sounding from across the table

Cas spoke louder

"Their possible abilities. There is no knowing what avenues of power that might be harnessed with some training. We're looking at uncharted territory and a whole new species with untapped..."

"Fourfy-fethen" *snort* there was then a wet *splunk* as one of the bonbons shot about a foot across the table out of blue's mouth as they laughed. This of course caused Gabe to laugh sending one flying and landing beside it.

Cas continued  
"Potential that could solve any number of issues in the universe.."

Blue laughed again sending a bonbon flying into deans lap 

"Son of a bitch, blue.." dean muttered 

Cas was trying so hard to keep his concentration at this point  
"Which is why it's so important that everyone..." 

A bonbon hit cas in the side of the head  
"Focus on the task at hand"

"Dammit, you two. Go take a minute." Dean said sternly 

Blue and Gabe left the room and returned a bit calmer. 

"Okay, we need ideas. Powers. Abilities. Strategies. Weapons." Dean began

"Gabe and I can begin their training to use any grace based powers they might have." 

"Excellent" 

"Does this text not say what I'm supposed to do? Like, do I just eat sweets until chuck submits? Oooh! Can I entangle him in my hair? I know!! Battle kazoos!! Gabe and I will play our battle kazoos!!" Blue mused, finally picking their kazoo back up at the end and playing it with zeal 

"What in the fuck is a battle kazoo," sam asked, confused

"Well, its a regular kazoo, only we play them worse, samshine." Gabe answered with a grin

"And you guys say we've not been planning for battle" Blue pouted 

Sam shook his head 

"All we're saying is the playtime has to end, at least for a little while until chuck is taken care of," cas said standing and heading out of the room

Dean stood a moment after and started towards the door, but looked at the others  
"But do tell us next time you roll one" 

Well, maybe they had powers. Maybe they didn't. But this was a pretty cool life so far all things considered. 

"Hey Gabe" blue said picking back up the bonbons and their kazoo  
"One"


End file.
